


Forgotten Towel

by Elowenmae



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embarrassment, Help, M/M, forgotten towel, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowenmae/pseuds/Elowenmae
Summary: Ty realizes that there aren't any towels left... Kit comes to the rescue.





	Forgotten Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> I've lately been obsessed with Kit an Ty... so here's another short fic about them.  
> Enjoy:

Ty let the hot water run down his body, the drops hitting his face lightly. He sighed. The one place that he felt most relaxed was the shower. The constant touch of water soothed his worrying mind of anything. 

He washed his hair, cleaning it of all the sweat and grime from training. Ever since Livvy died, all Ty wanted to do was train, and spend time with Kit, but today he agreed with Julian to get some practice in. His muscles were cramping by the end, and his face glistening with sweat. The hot water soothes the sore muscles and he let himself rejuvenate. 

Finally, when he was done he turned the handle to the left, letting the supply of water to end. He pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the shower. The mirror was fogged up with steam so he quickly wiped his hand over, leaving a small patch to be visible. He reached his hand over to the top of the toilet in search of a towel, but his hand didn't feel anything soft. Looking over in that direction, water dripped from his hair and he realized that there weren't any towels left. 

The younger kids weren't as lucky as Emma and Julian. Both had bathrooms in there room which would've came in handy for Ty right now. He could've easily walked out and right into his room where no one would see his naked body, but unfortunately his room was just down the hall from the bathroom. 

He grumbled in annoyance. What was he going to do? Run across the hallway naked and soaking wet? He decided that it wouldn't be the best idea in case anybody saw him. He knew that Kit’s room was beside the bathroom and now, he was his only hope. 

“Kit!” he called loudly, knowing that he was in his room as he's said hello before taking his shower. “Kit!” he called again after there was no answer.

When there was a knock on the door, Ty felt relieved. 

“Are you okay, Ty? Did you fall?” his voice was so concerned that it made Ty smile knowing that Kit cared so much about him. 

“No, I'm fine. There's no more towels left is all. Could you get one for me?” he asked nicely through the door. 

While Ty waited for his towel, he looked in the mirror. The steam was starting to fade and he could see more of his reflection. His cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment of having to ask Kit for help and his jaw was clenched. Ty ran his thumb up and down each finger, an act of comfort as he was getting slightly anxious over the situation 

“Ty?” Kit said. “I've got your towel.”

“Thank you,” Ty replied back. He slowly opened my the door, concealing his naked body behind. Peeking his head out from the door, he saw Kit. His back facing him with a white towel in his hand. 

“I promise, I won't look,” Kit mentioned and it reminded Ty that there was only a door between him and another boy. He blushed at the thought, happy that Kit wasn't able to see it. 

He grabbed the towel from Kit, closed the door and wrapped it around his waist. He counted to 15, giving Kit sometime to get back into his room. The last thing that Ty wanted to happened was for Kit to see him blushing and embarrassed. He grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the door. He walked out, a hand grasping onto the towel so it wouldn't fall down. 

To Ty's knowledge, Kit was back in his room, probably listening to calm music as he read, but that was not the case. Kit had stayed to the left side of the bathroom door, hoping to catch Ty on the way out just to make sure everything was okay. When Ty had turned right, he never saw that he was standing there. Ty began to walk away to his room when Kit called after him. 

“Ty.” He whipped around quickly, startled to find Kit a few feet behind him. “Are you good? You didn't fall or anything?” Kit asked just to be sure. 

Ty paused. Water dropped down from a straight piece of black hair to his nose where it hung on the edge for a moment. “I'm good,” he replied, aware that he was in nothing but a towel. 

Kit had seen Ty without a shirt multiple times. It just happened in the Shadowhunter World, shirts were always coming off, but it had never been this close. His stomach was toned, the distinctive line of his abs. The towel laid low on his hips, showing off his ‘v’. Ty's feet were bare and wet, leaving footprints along the hardwood flooring.Kit swallowed. For a young man, Ty was built very well. In fact, it threw Kit off a bit. Ty didn't seem like the boy to be muscular, but what Shadowhunter wasn't? 

“That's great,” Kit choked, completely distracted by Ty’s body. He backed up, feeling embarrassed and stupid. “I thought you'd fallen.” He took another step back as he rambled on. 

“No, I'm fine. Thank you though, Kit.”

Kit nodded, his face heating up. He turned away and walked back to his room, knowing that the image of Ty was going to stick around in his mind for awhile.


End file.
